1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for connecting the rack of the main circuit board in a computer housing, and particularly to a rack with a slidable structure that facilitates convenient assembly during manufacturing.
2. The Related Art
The assembly of computers is an extremely competitive industry where the most successful competitors often have the most expeditious assembly process. Cheaper and cheaper computer hardware and software continues to be developed, increasing the relative importance of the cost of assembly, and providing an increased portion of profit margin from new developments in assembly. A conventional computer housing is shaped like a box enclosed by bottom, top, front, rear and a side panels, its interior containing subsystem components, such as disk drives, a CD-ROM, a motherboard, and a switching power supply. A front panel is adapted to expose the face of Floppy Disk Drives (FDD) and Compact Disc Drives (CD), and a rear panel is adapted to accommodate inputs and outputs, while a side panel is adapted to fix the motherboard thereon. Such a housing is adapted for assembling in a single assembly line. Since assembly can be very complicated and involve numerous components in such a computer, especially for multi-media computers, quality control on the single assembly line can be difficult. When problems occur in one of the assembly links, the entire assembly line may be halted.
Further, due to the compact, internal space of the computer and the packed arrangement of the components in the computer, the assembly of a motherboard is the most time-consuming workstation and the most likely to cause delays in the assembly line as a result of inefficiency.
The present invention overcomes the above disadvantages by providing an improved structure for connecting the main circuit board rack in the computer housing.